Hunters at Hogwarts
by Swtaznpnaigirl48
Summary: rated for later chapters. Witch Hunter Robin and Harry Potter crossovers. This is after the factory falls. Robin and Amon run from Japan to London Where they meet an unsuspecting trio. Amon's a teacher Robin's a student and theres a group of American kids
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fanfic I hope I did good… This is a crossover between Witch Hunter Robin and Harry Potter seeing that they both involve witches. I also switch between character POV like between Robin and Amon. Please Review and NO FLAMERS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or Harry Potter But I do own my own twisted little plot.

¤Robin¤

It's been over a year when the factory fell. I remember it like it was yesterday. The walls closing in on me. The ceiling about to fall on top of me. I say a prayer after I burned the captured witches. I was so caught up in my prayer I did not notice the ceiling collapsing. I felt a pair of strong arms around me, pushing me away from the falling ceiling. The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was a bright light. When I woke up I was in a hotel room, with bandages around my head and torso. I look at my legs they had a lot of scratches and bruises. I was in a night gown. I wonder who put this on me? How did I get here? Did someone carry me? I look on the other side of the room I see there is another bed. On the bed held the sleeping form of my partner Amon who was lying on his side. He was also scratched and bruised pretty badly. It seemed that the only big injury he had inquired was a big gash on his leg which was covered up in bandages. After looking around the room I look at the clock it was 6:11 A.M. I fell back to sleep. I woke up later that day finding a note placed on my partner's bed.

__

Robin,

Do not worry about me. I just went out to see a friend who will help us escape from Japan without harm. I will be back at 3:00. Make sure you wash up and get something to eat. We will leave when I get back. Your clothes are in the suitcase. I will see you later.

Amon.

I felt relieved that he was not going to leave me after all. Besides, He is my watchdog. I looked at the clock it was 2:00. I must have slept for a long time. I got up and my heard started to throb with pain. When I stood up the pain from the bruises welled up. I hold to hold on to things just to keep my balance. Finally, I reached the bathroom I soaked myself in a nice hot bath. It did sting at first when the hot water touched my chest and my head. I was filthy I washed off all the dirt and dried blood off. I quickly dressed into my regular black Victorian pilgrim dress and did my hair into its usual style. It was 2:45 I quickly went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. At 3:00 I waited with my suitcase in hand. The door clicked open and there stood Amon with his suitcase and his laptop case in hand. He nodded towards me and I followed him out to the car. He drove towards the airport. I was quiet throughout the trip. I finally had the courage to ask him something.

"Amon where are we going and who is this person we are going to see?"

He just stared at me and then finally talked. "We are going to Europe for I don't know how long but it will take about a year to get ourselves settled in and the person we are going to see is Naburu Kagowaki." I nodded in reply my thoughts suddenly turn back to this morning. "Amon, what happened to me the day before I woke up this morning finding myself in a nightgown and in bandages?" He answered instantly. "You were unconscious for about a week after the factory incident I had a maid change your clothes and put bandages on you." Once again I nodded in understanding. My thoughts wondered back to the situation. Naburu Kagowaki isn't that a Japanese name? What part of Europe are we going to? I wanted to ask. But I kept quiet so I couldn't disturb my partner who fell asleep. I guess I just have to wait and see. We were landing the flight attendant spoke in the megaphone "We are now landing at London International Airport please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for take down." Oh so that's where we are London! We got out of the airport and into a cab. The cab driver smiled and said to Amon "Where to mate?" Amon replied "Here this address." and Amon handed him a small piece of paper. We arrived at the house that said number 14. Amon knocked on the door three times. A man opened the door. He was a surprising ling Japanese. He wore just the regular T-shirt and Jeans. He looked at us and smiled "Come In, Welcome to my home, I am Naburu Kagowaki as you might have already heard!" The house inside was plain like those in Japan. "Would you like some tea?" He asked me. "Yes of course." I replied. We sat on the cushions around the coffee table. Kagowaki came back with my Tea. "I've heard of your situation and I have helped people like you before." He continued. I looked at the clock and it was 8:00 pm. "As you can see London is a wonderful place to go to it is not heavily guarded with SOLOMON agents as in Italy. Here there are witches that roam around this city. If they do not do any harm to people they will not be hunted, unlike those who are hunted because they are a witch in Japan." He stood up. "London is the safest place to stay in while you are in hiding." "Come I will show you your rooms." We followed Him upstairs. "Mr. Amon your rooms will be right here." He said pointing to the room across the bathroom. "Miss Robin your room is right there." He pointed to a room right next to Amon's. I walk into my room it looked like the room I had when I was living with Touko. I walk into the bathroom and do my nightly ritual of taking a nice hot bath. So this is how it usually went for about a year. The people of London are nice and not so nice. In the mornings Kagowaki would give us what to do and where to go. Kagowaki informed us about the witches in London and what they are like. Tomorrow we will get our new ID's and start on our new lives.

A/N: So did you like it? Please Review its my first fanfic. There's more to come. O Yeah and there are no flamers aloud here! Look in the left hand corner you see the GO Button? Push it. It will take you to a magical place.


	2. Author's note

Hello Everyone, I know it's been a hell of a long time since I first started this story. Honestly, I forgot my password and so I haven't been online to finish it. Plus, I have another sn: stars-shine-bright, I have the link on my profile for those who want to check out my other stories. I was twelve when I wrote this, so I can see that it's not perfect. I'm sixteen now, so it's no surprise that I've gotten better. I'm thinking of redoing this story and making up a new storyline because I forgot my original storyline. OR I can just delete it. Anyone up to give me a different opinion? Agree? Disagree? Just send in your answers in review and I'll send you a thank you back.


End file.
